Lies
by AshGray1878
Summary: Tratie. Tad OOC. AU. So Travis proposed to Katie. but...
1. Chapter 1

Travis rubbed him thigh nervously as he rehearsed his lines mentally. _Will You Katie Gardener-_

"Hey." Katie said, shoved Travis lightly by the shoulder," You okay? You look like you're about to faint."

"What? Ya. Ya. I'm fine." Travis took a deep breath and laid down on the picnic mat. Katie turned and smiled, towards Travis, then she laid down too. Her head on his arm. They stayed like that for a while. Staring at the star-filled night sky.

"Katie?"

"Ya?"

"Do you love me?" Travis faced Katie, both still lying down. Katie gave Travis a small smile, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Of course I do."

"Would ever you want to ...spend the rest of your life with me?" Travis blushed a little.

"Of course i want to." Katie smiled. But was it just Travis or Katie's smile seemed... strained.

"In that case." Travis sat up, Katie followed suit, and pulled out a small black velvet box. "Will you Katie Gardener make me that happiest man on earth by marrying me?" Travis stared hopefully into Katie's green eyes, which were filled with tears.

Katie was so happy she almost slipped. She knew Travis was going to propose to her soon- she has been practising too, really. But still despite those time spent on practising, it was still hard for Katie to say it.

"Travis...I," The hope in Travis eyes simply made Katie feel terrible, but she has to do this. "I'm Sorry, Travis. I can't. I ca- I'm Sorry, No." She looked away immediately after she said what was needed to be said, she was afraid Travis reaction was just going to tear her in to pieces. She then stood and started to run away.

She ran and she ran, she didn't know where she was going, where she was heading, she just ran until her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.

* * *

><p>Travis didn't- <em>couldn't<em> process what had happen just a minute ago. Katie, the love of his life, rejected him. Just after she said that she love him and wants to be with him.

Travis held his head in his head, hating himself for not seeing this earlier. _She doesn't love me. She still hates me. All this times she said she loved me were all lies. They. Were. All. Lies._

Thinking that, Travis was even more heartbroken. He knew he wasn't really _great_ to begin with. He stole. He gamble. He plays really bad pranks. But he never once lied to Katie, he never once betrayed her. He tried his best to quit his bad 'hobbies', he's almost there, really.

He had been so happy when Katie agreed to be his girlfriend, he couldn't stop smiling for a _month-_ seriously his face hurt. Thinking back, Travis managed a weak smile, but the stream of tears never stopped.

He really thought Katie loved him. Maybe not.

* * *

><p>Katie just kneeled there in the middle of the street, crying her eyes out. She didn't care about the honking. She didn't care about the car coming her away. She didn't care about the things happening around her. All she care is Travis. <em>All I care is Travis.<em>

Katie stared at the head lights of the car speeding her way, the driver didn't see her. She knew what was coming but she didn't care. She just want-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot. yay.<em>**

**_* awkward smile * Was it bad? Please tell me if its bad or good or meh~ _**

**_Just please review!_**

**_Its probably going to be a two shot. But i guess i can also end it as a one shot..._**

**_Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie woke up to a series of beeping and white walls and a sore body. It took Katie a few moments for there eyes to adjust to the lighting.

A familiar tall figure, in a white coat, stood before her. The figure was taking something down onto a clip board he didn't realise Katie was awake until a few minutes later when he finally turned towards Katie.

"You're awake." He seemed tad surprised and angry at the same time. Katie sighed and looked away. _I'm dead meat,_ She thought. Facing towards her doctor, she waited.

"What were you thinking?" _There it was. _"Didn't I tell you, at _this_ stage of your illness you have not try to kill yourself?"

"I-"

"You weren't thinking were you? You barely made it, Katie. At this rate..." _Pause_." You're cutting yourself down to only 6 months left." Dr Salone ran his hand through his hair. He was going to start when Katie cut him off.

"How do I speed it up?" Katie said lamely.

"The treatment? There isn't really a way to-"

"I wasn't talking about the treatment." Dr Salone simply stared at Katie. He then took of his glasses and sighed. He pulled a chair towards him and sat.

"Katie. Why are... being like this?" Dr Salone said fatherly.

"There isn't much to live for." Katie looked down.

"What about your boyfriend- what was his name?- Travis?"

"Travis." Katie smiled sadly, her smile slowly fades. "I broke up with him. Well not really but i turned him down when he proposed so..."

"Why?"

"Why? Seriously? I have a freaking incurable disease. All i can do is go for treatment... treatment.. and all it does is slow it down. I am still going to die sooner or later. So the question should be why should I. Why should I make Travis go through all these? Why?" Tears started to pile up in Katie's eyes.

After a long moment of silence, Dr Salone finally spoke," The poor kid deserves to know." Katie knew he was right, but whatever that was said and done, were said and done.

**_A/N This was short. Very short but hey at least i did something._**

**_Was it bad? _**

**_please do review and tell me how you felt:) I'm sorry if it was bad but ya._**


End file.
